A Mapped Out Plan
by clevername22
Summary: Lily catches James studying an important bit of parchment and decides to follow him and find out just what the mysterious parchment could be. L/J


A Mapped-Out Plan

"What's that you're looking at, Potter?"

Startled, James quickly folded up The Marauder's Map, stuffing it into the pocket of his robes. The corners of his mouth lifted as he turned around to face Lily. "Just looking over my Transfiguration essay. Got to make sure its worthy of an O."

"Rubbish," Lily replied, rolling her eyes, and leaning back against the corridor wall.

"It's not _rubbish_." James scoffed. "I actually put in quite a bit of effort on this one, Evans. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't knock my best work."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Funny, James. Really though, what was it?"

His smirk widening, James lifted his right hand, his index finger tapping his nose. "Careful there, Evans."

A bit surprised, Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Keep your secrets."

"Oh I intend to," James said. "But unfortunately, I'm afraid our little chat's going to have to end. I've a detention to serve, and Minnie just can't stand it when I'm late."

"Yeah, yeah. Go serve your time, delinquent. See you later."

"Bye, Evans."

(Later that night)

"Lily, can you help me with this essay. I just don't get all this Golpalott's Third Law stuff. It all sounds like Mermish to me," Mary complained, rifling through the pages in her Potions textbook as the two Gryffindors worked on their homework.

"What?" Lily asked, eyes glancing away from the far corner of the common room. "Oh. Sure, Mary. Let me look at what you've got so far."

Reading over Mary's half-completed essay, Lily could not help wondering just _what_ he was up to. He was sitting in the corner, avoiding attention, eyes pouring over that damn parchment that she was _sure_ was the same one he had been looking at that afternoon. She couldn't explain to herself why she was so interested, but she had an inexplicable feeling that the parchment was significant… or exciting…or _something_. And she wanted to know.

All of the sudden, James looked up, glancing around the room. His hazel eyes caught Lily's green ones and she did not immediately look away. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. She stared at him, as if she were trying to solve a difficult Arithmancy problem. Glancing down to the Marauder's Map, he smirked, which, of course, only made Lily more interested. "Blithering, idiot," she muttered under her breath, turning away.

Passing Mary's essay back to her, Lily sighed. "Here you go, Mary. I made some notes in the margins. I think you've got the basics, but we can go through some examples again, if you want."

"Thanks Lily. I actually think I'll head on up to bed. I'm knackered. You think we could go over those examples tomorrow after Charms?"

"Of course. Night, Mary."

"Night."

(Even _later_ that night)

Rubbing her bleary eyes and putting away her ink, Lily decided she'd done enough homework for the night, and readied herself to head upstairs to bed. That is, until she saw James, out of the corner of her eye, gathering his things and moving towards the portrait hole, mystery parchment in hand. At once, curiosity won out over fatigue. Quickly organizing her things on one of the table chairs, Lily grabbed her wand and followed him out of the portrait hole.

Trailing at what she hoped was a reasonable distance, Lily's quiet footsteps followed James' heavier ones down to the fourth floor and around a few corners, where James stopped in front of a painting of fruit. Tickling the pear, James entered.

Peeking around the corridor corner, Lily watched as the portrait swung open for him.

The kitchens? That's what this was all about? Well, this certainly didn't explain the parchment. Disappointed and suddenly feeling quite ridiculous, Lily turned around, ready to begin the trek back to the common room. After only a few steps, someone called out to her.

"Oi, Evans. Why're you still standing out here? C'mon in, then," a loud whisper carried across the corridor. Lily jumped, then recognizing the voice, turned, a quizzical look on her face as she spotted the lanky boy standing halfway out of the open portrait.

"How on earth…" Lily began, but James cut her off with another sharp whisper.

"C'mon, quickly. Before Filch or someone else hears. It's after curfew. Don't want you getting a detention, now, do we?" When Lily still looked hesitant, James let out an exasperated sigh, stepping towards her, one hand empty, one holding the Map. "There's treacle tart. I know it's your favorite. Now let's go," he said, taking Lily's hand and pulling her into the kitchens and towards the nearest table.

Plopping down on one side of the table, James dropped both Lily's hand and the Marauder's Map onto the table, and pulled the treacle tart towards them. "Here. Have some," James offered.

Still a bit confused, Lily picked up a fork and took a bite. "How come they've got treacle tart? They never have any when I come down here."

"Oh, I asked the elves to make some earlier. Thought I might fancy some tonight so I asked ahead," James answered.

"Very well-planned. For _you_, that is," she quipped.

"Well, we all have our good moments, I suppose,"

"You know I'm not quite surprised that yours involves food."

"Funnily enough, neither am I. Best work on my predictability." James countered.

Munching on treacle tart in a comfortable silence, one that Lily would have even described as warm, she spoke again. "So, are you ever going to tell me about the parchment?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask," he said, smiling at the Map. "And you've been quite patient. Well, for _you_, that is."

"You're avoiding my question, James."

"Perhaps," he answered.

"How did you know I followed you down here?" Lily asked, trying a new question.

"Magic."

"It has something to do with the parchment, doesn't it? What is it? Some sort of tracking device? Have you got me bugged or something?" Lily said, pushing some hair behind her ear, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing.

"Bugged?" James repeated, confused, then seemingly decided to let it go. He paused. "You really are quite brilliant, you know," he added more seriously.

"Hah!" she nearly shouted, slamming a hand down on the table. "So I'm right. Now what is it, _exactly_? Can you show me?" she said eager with the light of discovery.

James rolled his eyes. "Calm down, madwoman," he said, putting his large hand over her smaller one on the table. "I'll show you," he said, squeezing her hand, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone, alright?"

Feeling a bit tingly all of the sudden, Lily swallowed, and looked up at him. "Yeah, yeah, I promise."

Removing his hand from hers, James opened up the map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Huh?" Lily started to question, but stopped herself as the previously blank parchment spouted lines and letters, a growing web of black ink spreading over every corner.

Eyes devouring this new information, Lily saw labels she began to recognize. The Great Hall, Dumbledore's Office, and the Astronomy Tower. "James is this… this is a map of Hogwarts!" She gasped. "And look, that dot has my name. And it's in the kitchens. And you're here, too. Does this map show where people are, _all the time_?"

"Anyone, anywhere. See look. There's Filch, in the Trophy Room," pointing to one of the many dots.

"Where'd you get…" she quieted as she saw the sprawling letters across the top. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, huh?" she said smirking up at him. "Impressive." James shrugged, still smiling.

"So who were you looking for earlier? In the common room?"

"What?" James asked, an odd look coming to his face. "Oh. No one."

"Believable," she scoffed. "C'mon, I saw you exploring this thing for ages. Just tell me."

"Just Filch. Wanted to make sure I'd be able to get down here tonight," he replied.

Lily was not convinced. Looking at him again, she started. "You weren't really looking for anyone all night, were you?" she let out, jumping up from the table. "You knew I was watching and that I would follow you! This was all a plan, a ruse, wasn't it?" But she wasn't really angry. Quite the opposite, actually. Grinning and shaking her head, she looked up at James, who, too, was standing now.

"Well, as far as set-ups go, it was pretty clever, wasn't it?" he asked, neither ashamed nor apologetic. "And I mean, it did _work_. We spent a lovely evening chatting and eating tart. This'll go down in the success column, I think."

"Mhm. Quite the trickster, you are," Lily laughed. Walking around the table towards the kitchen exit, waiting for James to catch up before leaving. "You know, James, next time you want to spend some time together, just ask. I would have come down here with you."

Swinging his arm around her shoulders, James kissed the side of her forehead. "But I knew you'd like this so much _better_. A little mystery, a little excitement—admit you liked it!"

Chucking, they walked out of the portrait and down the corridor. "Never," Lily replied.

"Ah, well I'll have to keep trying then, won't I?"


End file.
